Who are you?
by hukabala
Summary: A Taranee X Nigel Song-fic. song is 'Show me your colours' by S Club. one shot please read and review


Ok here's my first attempt at a song-fic so let me know what you think :)

This is set before Taranee and Nigel get together and before Nigel leaves Uriah's gang

Disclaimer :- I know no one really reads these but it's here anyway lol. I don't own w.i.t.c.h or S Club or the song or characters.

_**Who are you?**_

Taranee walked across the park with her friends Cornelia, Hay Lin, Irma and Will. They walked slightly in front while Taranee lagged behind playing with her camera. She looked through the lens and spotted Uriah and his gang of meat-heads throwing rocks into a tree, that was, all but Nigel, the guy with the medium length brown hair and the soft eyes.

_You cast your spell over me  
__Don't know where to turn to anymore  
__I see your face  
__Every morning when I wake up  
__Every night when I go to bed_

Taranee kept her camera focused on Nigel and clicked the shutter closed a few times, taking some pictures of the sad look on his face. Slowly a smiled spread across Nigel's face as he looked over in her groups direction.

'Did he just look at me?' Taranee asked herself with a small grin.

_You're here with me  
__Somehow, don't know how  
__I can feel you right now  
__So close, so real  
__  
Do, do-do, do-do  
__Show me your colours_

She felt small strings tug at her heart, they disappeared though as she saw Uriah throw his arm around Nigel's neck and look over to where he was looking, Taranee could have swore she saw a sinister smile play across Uriah's face. Sure enough Uriah started to move towards her and her friends with his two lug-heads, Laurent and Kurt, closely behind him and Nigel following them from a distance. Uriah pushed into the group with a grin on his face.

"Hello girls." he said with a sarcastic tone. "How are we all feeling today?"

Taranee watched as Uriah reached up for her camera, she rotated her body slightly to try to shield it from Uriah's grasp, when Uriah stopped, Taranee looked at him and saw two hands on his chest, they were Nigel's.

"Come on man," he started with a look over at Taranee. "Leave her alone."

_Show me  
__Show me your colours  
__Show me  
__Don't break this spell I'm in  
__Please don't break my heart  
__Show me  
__Show me your colours, baby  
__Tell me who you really are_

Taranee felt the same strings tug at her heart again.

'Nigel's defending me.' she thought with a smile.

Uriah pushed Nigel away from him and glared at him angrily, Taranee felt upset for Nigel, who knows what Uriah would do because he stood up for her.

"Forget it..." Uriah spat. "They aren't worth it any how."

Uriah turned around and walked off again, once more with his followers hot on his heel, Nigel turned slowly to follow with a final smile in Taranee's direction, Taranee held her hand up to Nigel as he walked away, hoping it would make him stop somehow but he didn't, Taranee snapped a final picture as he walked away.

_I know you want what I want  
__Far away, but still within our reach  
__Do you dare?  
__Are you brave enough to show me  
__What your heart really wants to_

Taranee jumped on her bed when she got home and clutched her pillow to her chest, she thought back to earlier in the day, thought about Nigel and his little show of heroics on her part. She thought about his gentle smile and his big brown eyes gazing at her. Did she have a crush on him?

_I say your name to myself out loud  
__Wanna have you all around  
__Like a cover for the cold on the outside  
__Making love in the candlelight_

_Do, do-do, do-do_

The following day Taranee was walking to school by herself, she was running late and her friends had already gone, she glanced over to the other side of the street and saw Nigel again. She felt something in her stomach, like butterfly's flying around.

'What's this strange feeling?' she thought to her self

She looked up at Nigel and saw him looking at her once more, she gave a shy smile and blushed, he turned red and looked away.

'He's so cute!' she thought with a grin.

_Show me  
__Show me your colours  
__Show me  
__Don't break this spell I'm in  
__Please don't break my heart  
__Show me  
__Show me your colours, baby  
__Tell me who you really are_

Taranee watched as Nigel walked away with his head lowered, he walked down the street and towards the school. Taranee walked after him, she thought about talking to him but what would she say? She played different scenarios in her head. What if Uriah showed up? What if he said he didn't like her? What if he liked someone else? She got nervous at all the things that could go wrong.

_Baby  
__Don't tell me I mean nothing  
__After all you did_

_Baby, don't you tell me  
__Tell me I mean nothing  
__Tell me I mean nothing to you_

_Please show me now_

Taranee stopped and then thought about what could go right, What if he did like her? What would happen if he knew she liked him? Would he ask her out? Again multiple scenarios played in her head.

_Show me  
__Show me your colours  
__Show me  
__Don't break this spell I'm in  
__Please don't break my heart  
__Show me  
__Show me your colours, baby  
__Tell me who you really are_

Taranee was shook from her thoughts when she heard the bell go, she saw Nigel walk up the stairs and head to class, she let out a sigh, she missed a perfect chance to talk to him alone.

'Will I get a chance like that again?' she thought to herself

She wondered what would people think if she did get together with Nigel, what would her friends think, would they think she was crazy? She let out another sigh as she too walked to class.

_I'm not allowed to adore you  
__The way you know I really want  
__But I do  
__Even though it's been a nightmare  
__To pretend that it's all, alright  
_

_It's not the easiest thing to avoid  
__Damage is already done  
__I'm in love  
__With you._

please review andlet me know what you think.


End file.
